


Moonlight

by i_am_still_bb



Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Anders admires Mitchell late at night.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019770
Kudos: 9





	Moonlight

Anders props himself up on an elbow. He reaches out and traces a finger across Mitchell’s bare shoulders, down his spine, across the dimples of his lower back.

“Having fun?” Mitchell rumbles.

Anders slides his flattened palm under Mitchell’s back, fingers curl around the back of his neck, and into his hair that is made silver by the light of the full moon streaming through the bedroom window. He tightens his fingers.

Mitchell groans and rolls his hips.

Anders dips close and presses a kiss behind Mitchell’s ear. “Yes. I’m having fun,” he breathes.

Mitchell’s smile flashes in the moonlight.


End file.
